


【翻译】【all鹰】On Days Like These 在这样的日子里 By resonae DsAU

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint是全妇联的Sub，再调一次，全员的。而他们全员放风（好啦，我知道是放假啦！）的日子，就是他们疼♂爱Clint的日子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】【all鹰】On Days Like These 在这样的日子里 By resonae DsAU

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Days Like These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041223) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



> 避雷关键词：  
> 原文： D/s AU  
> 寡妇正面肛肥啾  
> pwp  
> 妇联全员精虫上脑不干正事  
> NP肉  
> 3P肉  
> 译者： 文字风格通俗飘逸还夹带私货

      生活啊，Tony想，真是太TM棒了。  
  
      不仅是因为他是Tony Stark，天才，花花公子，慈善家，百万富翁，或是什么别的。或者是因为他是铁人王进喜，被称为全球最性感火辣的男人。好吧，近来这个名号因为Thor 和Steve的出现而有些动摇，但Tony并不认为他应该跟一个“神”或是“超级士兵”较劲。自始至终，他都是普通人中最火辣的那一个。  
  
      不过管他呢，反正不是上述的任何原因。事实上，让他觉得生活是如此美好的是那个在毯子下的蠕动的人。他轻轻推开了那层覆盖物，并在Clint咕哝着抱怨的时候笑了起来。  
  
      “嘿，宝贝。太阳晒屁股啦！”  
  
      “我今天没任务。”Clint回应。不过，他仍是翻过身子坐了起来，睡眼惺忪的表情搭配乱糟糟的头发看上去显得相当可爱。Clint看起来一点都不像是他应该表现出来的致命杀手样。  
  
      Tony坐在床边按揉着Clint的颈后。Clint舒服地发出低沉的喉音（1），转动身子好让Tony可以更方便触及自己，并且低下头，让脖子更加露了出来。  
  
      “嗯，好孩子，”Tony在他耳边说道。Clint愉快地哼哼。  
  
      Tony稍微用力把Clint压跪在地上。松软舒适的绒毛地毯足以保护Clint的膝盖，所以Tony并不担心他会疼。会有那个时候的，如果Clint顽固不服的话。但不是现在，不是在他表现得如此好的现在。Clint推了推Tony的裤头。  
  
      “你想要这个？作为早上做的第一件事？”Clint哼了一声。  
  
      Tony在解下裤子让Clint含住他的大屌前揪住他的头发警告：“不要当个坏孩子哦，Clint。”  
  
      Clint抬头看着他，不过并不是出于反抗或是其他的什么。Tony对身下的Sub露出微笑，而Clint也笑了回去。  
  
     Clint用嘴唇裹住Tony的前端。而在他就要往下时，Jarvis报告说。  
  
     “Thor先生（2）请求进入，Sir。”  
  
     “好啊，让他进来。”  
  
     门滑开了。Thor的优点就是他从不会对于“性”感到害羞。当他看到Clint的嘴停在Tony阴茎上时，他只是笑了笑。  
  
     “Hey，Thor。要一起吗？”  
  
      “我相信这将会是最极致的享乐。”  
  
     Thor坐在Clint身后的地毯上，把他推成四肢跪着的姿势，并翘起他的屁股。  
  
      “能否给我一些润滑用的液体（3）呢？”  
  
      Tony扔给了他一管。听上去Thor挤了很多。这是好事儿，代表他们全都很在乎这个他们共有的Sub。在Thor一次塞进两根他那粗长的手指，令 Clint因讶异而僵住时，Tony抚摸了摸Clint的头发。Thor把脸贴近Clint的尾椎，给了他一个吻以示道歉。不过他的手依旧稳定地挺进，这 让Clint有些喘，漏出的气息洒在Tony的阴茎上。  
  
      “你应该就这么用手指把他操射。”Clint因为这句话倒吸了一口气，而Thor轻笑着点头，旋转他的手指。Tony的手指紧抓住Clint的头发，操控着Clint在他的“矛”上来回运动。  
  
      “你做得很好，宝贝。继续。”  
  
      Clint从善如流（4），更加卖力地吮吸着，半眯的眼睛向上望着Tony。不久，Clint全身猛烈地颤抖。他含着Tony的阴茎发出了呻吟。Thor 低笑着抬起头，对上Tony的眼睛。Thor用手接住了Clint的精液，然后用它，以及更多的润滑液，润滑自己（5），然后和缓坚定地把自己压进了 Clint。  
  
      Clint抽了口气，双肘一软，Tony的阴茎就这么从他口中滑落。他马上意识到了自己的错误，并试图重新含着Tony。不过Tony制止了他。  
  
      “嘘，我知道当Thor插进去的时候要一直含着很难。放松。”  
  
      Thor有根大屌，比任何人类的都大。尽管Clint已经容纳过他足够多次了，但每次都还是那么困难。  
  
      Thor微笑着在他耳边说：“你做得很好，Clint。你很棒。”  
  
      Thor很可能是全妇联最好说话的Dom。而大家之所以发现他是个Dom，全是因为Tony的了解。如今Tony已知道阿斯嘉德人和人类的区别并不大，只 要你愿意去了解这群巨型的，强到开挂的，活了上千年的生物。无论如何，Thor从不惩罚，也几乎不曾对Clint严词厉色，特别是当他进入服从状态的时 候。  
  
      比他严厉一点的是Bruce。他会惩罚Clint，不过极少。而通常他的惩罚只是当他在实验室里四处鼓捣的时候，让Clint低头跪着。  
  
      Tony认为Steve和他大概在同一水平。他们不吝惩罚，但一般那是Clint自找的，还有就是在他太过逾越的时候。他们虽不会像Thor或是Bruce那样对表扬慷慨以对，但也不会吝于表示。  
  
      Natasha是组里不可或缺的恶魔。她较常用的惩罚方法是用力地拉着他的头发，有时候Clint会被要求展露出他胸口上被Natasha严厉惩戒后的瘀 伤。而往往她的手段加强后，Clint会安静而顺从上好几个星期。全妇联的人都很感激Natasha，真的。虽然她宣称自己并不在意，不过Tony见过她 在让Clint进入服从状态后抱着他（6），抚摸着他的脸露出温柔的表情。  
  
      Tony从Clint口中抽出性器，Clint有些不甘。  
  
      “我可以做得更好！”他仰看着Tony，微带急切的话脱口而出。  
  
      Tony大笑着，“你已经做得很好了。我只是想看着，没别的意思。”  
  
      他向后退了一点，并在因托付而开始认真的Thor让Clint叫了出来并抓紧Tony的时候，揉着Clint的脸颊。  
  
      “直到我允许前不能射出来，”Clint低低呻吟，“你觉得你能做到吗？”  
  
      Clint点点头，他的身体在Thor改变角度推向他的前列腺时颤抖着。Clint把自己的脸埋在Tony的肚子里，藉此抑制自己在Thor笑着吮吸他的 脖子时发出的哭喊。Tony可以确切地看出什么时候指令会超过Clint的极限，当Clint开始扭动身子并发出呜呜声抱怨的时候。  
  
      Thor啃咬着他的脖颈，“你现在做得非常好，我亲爱的，甜美的小♂鹰。”  
  
      Clint因为这表扬开始啜泣，臀部往后压，试图配合Thor的动作。不过Thor定住了他，充满爱意地啃咬着他的肩膀。Thor一声嘶吼，在一次猛烈的 深入后持续地浅浅地顶弄。Tony在Thor抽离时明白他已经射了。Thor看起来就像只餍足的狮子。Clint的腿还在不太受控制地颤抖着，但手抓住了 Tony。  
  
      “求你了，”他小声的说。“请允许我射好吗？”  
  
      Tony对着Thor挑了挑眉。此时他正在把三根粗大的手指重新塞回Clint体内，这几乎让Clint要向前倒下。  
  
      “当然可以，射吧。”  
  
      Clint突然一个向前紧抓住Tony的袖子，几乎同时，Thor旋转的手指让他射了。他像是抽走了骨头一样倒在Tony的腿上。Tony轻轻地把他的阴茎重新移向Clint的嘴唇。  
  
       “吸着。”他提醒。Clint抬起手抓住它的根部，两颊凹陷地卖力吸吮并上下移动着脑袋。在Clint大概是因为Thor的手指还停留在他体内而发出阵阵低呜时，Tony也发出了呻吟。  
  
      很快，Tony也缴械了。  
  
      Tony坐在床边摆动着腿，任由Thor就这么指奸着Clint让他再次高潮。而在他穿着件运动衫和T恤冲完澡回来时，Clint已被清理干净，塞上了肛塞，搭在Thor的肩膀上。  
  
      “你从哪儿找到这玩意儿的？”  
  
      “在你床底。我已经做过清洁了。”Thor笑着说，手揉捏着Clint的屁股。他们就这么下楼吃早餐。Clint一丝不挂，除了那个肛塞。这是他在大家都在休假，而大厦没有外人时的常见打扮。  
  
       Clint并不是一般人认知里的那种Sub。事实上他在大部分时候都像个Dom。而任何一个傻乎乎地戳穿“他是个Sub”这点的探员都会被拖进训练室打死 （7）。不过在他们全员放风的日子里，特别是当Natasha、Steve和Clint同时都为了任务劳命奔波之后的休息，Clint就会成为一个温顺而 幸福的Sub。  
  
      在Thor把Clint从他肩膀上放下来后，Clint马上走向了Bruce。他跪在了Bruce的脚边，像只小狗狗一样充满期望地向上看着（8）。Bruce微笑着用手指抚摸着他的头发。Clint开心地哼哼几声。  
  
      “饿了吗？”  
  
      Clint点点头，然后得到了一小块苹果作为回应。他仔细地把它彻底嚼碎，然后张开嘴等着下一块食物。Bruce就这么一直喂着他，并在自己吃着东西或是 柔声称赞着他时抚摸他的头发。在Bruce又喂给他一块食物的时候，Clint把头向后退开了点，并瞄了一眼Bruce装着水的杯子。Bruce笑出了 声，在Clint接过杯子喝水的时候温柔地用手指戳了戳Clint的脸颊。  
  
      “拿着它，什么时候渴了就喝。”  
  
      Clint照做了，然后他们继续吃饭。在这种日子里，Clint不会因为吃饱了就停下。他只会在Dom不再喂食之后才会停止进食。通常来说，Bruce比 较擅长把握停止的时机。在Clint的咀嚼速度放慢后，Bruce移走了剩下的鸡蛋。Clint发出了满足的叹息，在Bruce阅读晨报的时候把他的脸靠 在Bruce的大腿上，。不时喝一点杯子里的水。只有一次，他不小心把一丁点儿的水洒在了Bruce的大腿上。坐在桌子对面的Natasha警示性地瞥了 一眼。但是Bruce只是笑了笑。  
  
      “没事儿。他表现得很好。”  
  
      Tony呷着咖啡，纯粹享受着这种日子。当他们全员同时放风一天的时候，一整天全都是属于Clint的。这是个让他们履行他们身为Dom的义务日子，为他 们弥补之前错失的性爱、赞扬甚至是惩罚。这就是为什么他们会在公共休息层，或在Clint的楼层，让Clint忙上一整天的原因。  
  
      “结束了？”Steve一边揉乱Clint的头发一边问。  
  
       Bruce轻笑出声，弯下身来在Clint的头上落下一吻。“是的，你可以带走他了。”  
  
      Clint在Steve把他叫过去的时候，高兴地站了起来，尽管因为体内的塞子瑟缩了一下。Steve最终选择和Tony挤在电视机前的沙发上，而Clint坐在他的两腿间，用手轻柔掏出Steve的阴茎。Steve还没硬起来，不过他很快就会了。  
  
      “你也得照顾一下Tony，Clint。”  
  
      Clint马上把手放了上去，轻轻地把Tony的男根也掏了出来。他分别握着两根性器，在换了个舒服的姿势跪在厚厚的绒毛毯上后熟练地揉按着。他们从不会 让Clint跪在硬的地方（9），除非这是种惩罚。Steve拥有优先权，他才是那个正掌控着Clint的人，而且Tony在差不多半小时前才享用过口 活。所以Clint一口气含进所有的小Steve，并因他的长度而有些窒息。  
  
      “慢慢来，Clint。你已经做得够好了。”  
  
      Clint的嘴巴虽然已经被塞得满满的了，但他还是笑了出来。Steve把他的手搁在Clint的头发上。他并没有施力推拉，只是以手去指引着Clint。  
  
      “吞下去。”Steve咕哝着。  
  
      他的手在他射出时收紧了一小会儿。Clint愉快地遵从了。他在离开时用鼻子拱了拱Steve还穿着裤子的大腿。  
  
      “我想你忘记了一个人。”Natasha无声无息地出现。  
  
      Clint猛地抬起脑袋。她正跪在他后面，并轻推Clint，让他跪趴在地。她老练的手指猛地抽出Thor塞在Clint体内的肛塞。Clint把 Tony的阴茎握在手里并开始摩擦，而他的脑袋搁在Steve的阴茎旁边。Natasha用更粗的玻璃肛塞代替了之前的那个，并在Clnit呜咽时微微一 笑。  
  
      “冷吗？”  
  
      Clint点点头，用狗狗眼必杀技向后攻击（10），不过Clint在Natasha轻轻拍了拍他并把他摆回跪姿时却没有抱怨。他得到了被摸头的奖赏，还有Natasha罕见的表扬。  
  
      “好孩子。”她这么对他说。Clint整个人都容光焕发起来。(11)  
  
     Clint的一天结束在Bruce的床上。他在Natasha的房间消失了一整天，回来的时候还被塞了一块粗壮的生姜，屁股上留有黑红相间的条纹状瘀痕。  
  
     “你自找的，不是吗？”Bruce在Clint瘫倒在他跟前时问道。  
  
     “是的。”Clint小声地说。  
  
      他现在真是一团糟。他的脸布满了泪痕和红色的圆点(12)。他的手腕还被紧紧地捆在身后。  
  
     “能不能求求您解开我？”  
  
     Bruce抓住了伸过来的手，把玩着上面牢实的结。  
  
      “你做错什么了，Clint？”  
  
      “我咬了Tony，还差点踢到了Steve的脸。”他有些不情愿地说着。并在Bruce发出了不相信的鼻音后，他加了一句，“我是故意的，因为我想要这个。”  
  
      “对。但是比你想要的多太多了，是吗？”Bruce解开了丝巾——Natasha永远不会使用那些会造成永久伤痕的东西。被压在下面的皮肤只有稍微红肿，并没有擦伤或是破皮。“她也把你从里到外洗干净了是不是？”  
  
      Clint缩了缩，揉了揉肚子。  
  
      “三次。”  
  
      Bruce又发出了一声不屑的鼻音，并让Clint接近他的膝盖以便向下靠近Bruce的阴茎。Clint大概是想让Bruce拿出那块姜，不过 Bruce并没有如他愿，只是摩挲着Clint头发，让他往下挪动的时候始终保持着低姿态。他感觉到Clint的呼吸正在渐渐加重。  
  
      “她也把你放上那个机器了，对不对？”(13)  
  
     Clint点点头，在Bruce抬起他的背的时候轻轻咳了一下。  
  
     “你只不过是过去了差不多两个小时。”（14）  
  
     Clint嘟囔道：“才20分钟。”  
  
       他一路从Bruce的根部往上舔到顶端。  
  
      “下次你再这么做，你就会整天都呆在上面。”Bruce用平和的嗓音坚定说着。  
  
      Clint抬头看着他，又低下头，静静地点了点头。  
  
      Bruce笑了起来，“得了吧，Clint。别消极怠工。如果你真的是个好孩子的话，我就会把姜拿出来，然后操你。”  
  
      Clint对着他笑了起来。Clint通常在这种日子里会停留在服从状态和平常状态之间，会像是磕了药一样地乐上一整天。有时候Natasha会让他进入 服从状态，因为每个Sub总会需要进入状态的。而有时候他又会变回他警觉的正常版本。不过在大部分时间他都像这样，放松，愉悦，渴望着他的Dom们的表 扬。  
  
      Bruce轻轻地把他的手指环上Clint的脖子。而他的Dom们都乐意给他这个。Clint已经努力了好一段时间了，用自己的舌头品尝着Bruce。Bruce确保自己完全掌控着这一切，在Clint试图靠近的时候让他呆在原地。Clint在好一会儿后开始抱怨。  
  
      “你的嘴巴受伤了？”Clint犹豫了一下，Bruce笑了起来。“到你后面的床上去。”  
  
       Clint蹒跚走到床边，而Bruce在他躺上去后就用手撑开了他的大腿。他甚至想象不到Natasha在哪儿找到这么大一块姜。他把它取了出来，在 Clint呻吟的时候，还因为同情而有点畏手畏脚。那里的皮肤已经肿成了亮红色。Bruce轻轻吻了吻Clint的膝盖内侧。  
  
       “求你了，Bruce。”Clint在Bruce伸进一根手指的时候喘息着，“我已经准备好了，求你了？”  
  
       “你真的准备好了吗？”Bruce笑得露出了牙。他的手指一路探索着，开发着那束能让Clint在床上扭动的神经丛。  
  
       Clint抬起了屁股。  
  
        “没错。求你了。我已经为你的大屌准备好了。求求你操我吧。”  
  
        如果他是Tony，Bruce估计还会根据Clint的欲求好好玩弄他一下。不过他不是，所以Bruce把润滑油挤在他的身上，并开始推进。Clint僵在他的身下，把他的腿紧紧地环在他腰侧，并因冲刺而大声地呻吟着。  
  
        “你真是太棒了，Clint。”Bruce在他耳边喃喃说着，并在他的锁骨上留下一枚枚的吻痕。Clint弓着腰挺起他的屁股，而Bruce则猛地往下压。  
  
        “你是多么好的一个Sub。这么完美。”Clint发出了满足的咕噜声，并因为Bruce接连不断的表扬而呜咽。Bruce并不像Thor那样善于表扬 ——Thor在这点上实在是太有创造性了，Bruce曾见过Clint光是因为Thor的表扬就勃起的场景——不过他和Thor一样真诚。  
  
        “好……”Clint在Bruce倒在他身上的时候发出声音。Bruce滚了下去，擦干净他俩并尽可能地把Clint拉到了身边。  
  
      “明天呢？”  
  
      “Tony又争取到了一天的假期，所以我们又可以再次拥有你了。”Bruce笑着说，而Clint看起来有点惊讶而愉快。“因为你是独一无二的，Clint。而我们都爱你。”  
  
      他亲了亲Clint的鼻子。“而且你是个好Sub，最好的。”  
  
      Clint笑了起来。他在睡着前偷偷地睁开了一只眼，唐突问了一句。  
  
      “那我夹着Tony的屌醒来的几率呢？”  
  
      Bruce笑出了声，“非常大。”  
  
———End———

 

注释：  
（1）        原文用的是mewl  最后我和A君决定愉快意译  
（2）        原文这里用的是Master 我的理解是Tony把控制Jarvis的权限给了全员。 这里也有可能是D/s AU里对Dom通用的称呼  
（3）        这里Thor原文说的是“lubricant”，很认真地地说了全称哦！  
（4）        Clint drinks up praise like a sponge with water  
（5）        原文用的是slick himself up “打♂扮”惹~  
（6）        原文her curled up around Clint after she drops him 这里有个重要的歧义在于对“Drop”的翻译。因为R太太在RSVP里的那个“drop”和这里显然不同，所以我选择把它翻译成进入服从状态。A君表示也 可以表示为筋疲力尽  
（7）        没死，我瞎说的。  
（8）        我：像不像求投喂的雏鸟？！ A：真可爱  
（9）        我：说不定啾啾会跪在实验台上呢 ←w← A：哈!這腦洞真美味! >///<  
（10）        looks back with a puppy face  
（11）        A:这代表愈罕见的表扬一旦出现，效果绝对非常惊人!!  
（12）        原文 blotched red  
A:血污？想象不出红色圆点是什么道具造成的QQ…所以猜是血污，但不确定。  
我：我猜是红疹…但是也想不出是怎么弄的… 但肯定不是血…蜡油？！  
A：喔!茅塞頓開!那『斑點』？  
（13）        好奇的孩子请在家长指导下搜索关键词“Sex Machine”  
（14）        A君因为不知道那个机器是啥，所以提出了个很有价值的时间差问题……反正不可能把Clint放上去2小时的啦，真的会死人的！就当盾铁鹰拉窗了一段吧 Ow< #但肯定不止Clint自称的20min#

**Author's Note:**

> 按照惯例先谢作者Resonae太太！然后再谢Beta@altheasangel 太太！  
> 这篇翻译要比夜灯早，不过因为Beta难度比较大，我们还很愉快地交流起来了，于是拖到了现在【捂脸 A君真是太可爱了 >w


End file.
